bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Measure of Good Fortune
The Measure of Good Fortune 'is a key song in the 1990 animated film, Silver Eyes. This is the second musical number in the movie. Plot While Joshua Fitzmarshall is a sleep in his bedroom at a house in Edmonton, Alberta. Joshua discovers the ability to communicate to other people through his dreams. He stumbles on the surface of the Jovian moon of Europa. He bumps into her pet Sagancat which guides Joshua into finding Indigo "Silver Eyes". Moments later, he finds Indigo at her camp sobbing and singing as he walks over to talk to her. And Joshua discovers why Indigo wants to freeze the Earth, and explains that she's is okay and that she will be welcomed to his house. Lyrics Movie Version '''Indigo: '(Sniffling) Sometimes, I miss my home. '' But why do I belong on this hunk of rock and ice?'' When I look around, I don't feel like I am home. '' (sobbing) ''This is why Earth is such a puny and inferior place, so I have no choice but to freeze it all. This is why I don't have any friends and because of my arrogant ways, I have to live in solitude. '' ''I will continue to do what I must and I have to do it anyway. Because that is a measure of good fortune. '' '''Joshua: '''Indigo? '''Indigo: '''What are you doing here Joshua? And what brings you here? '''Joshua: '''I've come here to talk you. About the crazy things you are doing to my planet. '''Indigo: '''Do you have any idea of why I am up to, Joshua? Your home planet is nothing but a traitorous place. And your friends are nothing but pathetic weasels who show no sympathy for my cause. The only sympathy they show is for the Earth. '''Joshua: '''I show sympathy for you. But warmth and biodiversity is an important part of my home. The reason I am here is to show you how much I care for you. ''As much you are scared, I am scared too. '' So why are you destroying my home?'' '''Indigo: ''I wasn't meaning to destroy your home, I was trying to terraform it. '' So that it would resemble my home. '' ''So I see that you are here because we both share a lot in common. '' ''Because that is a measure of good fortune. Joshua: ''I understand how hard your life is, but if you don't have any friends. '' Then maybe I can be your friend. '' ''No matter of what get thrown at you. '' I will be around to protect you, when nobody else does. '' When nobody cares for you, I care for you a lot. I do believe that you may have many troubles. But there is always a second chance. '' ''But you got to do what your heart tells you, because this is a measure of good fortune. '' '''Indigo: 'A measure of good fortune. Joshua: ''A measure of good fortune. '' Both: ''A measure of good fortune. And so, now that we understand our differences. '' The conflict has been resolved, so that we can show humanity that we have a common heritage and a common dreams. '' Our homes are our true homes. Because this is a measure of good fortune.'' Celine Dion Version Broadway Version Deleted Versions Trivia Category:Silver Eyes Category:Movie songs Category:Fictional songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:1990 songs